The Lords of Destiny, Volume I: In the Painting
by An Eccentric Caffeine Addict
Summary: A tale of a Prince and Lord, their Love and Jealousy, their Victories and Failures and most of all, their Tragedies. All captured within the Painting. [AU, Slash] [Focus: AxelRoxas, ZackKadaj] [Others: RikuSora, LeonCloud, ZexionDemyx, XigbarTidus]
1. Chapter 00: Shades of Grey

**Summary: **_A tale of a Prince and Lord, their Love and Jealousy, their Victories and Failures and most of all, their Tragedies. All captured within the Painting._

After a strange occurence where the lords and ladies of Destiny Island were all killed off, their children had to step in to take control. Now these Lords are trying their very best to run the country at their young ages, all the while trying to balance their more than over complicated love lives.

Such is the case of Prince Axel Destiny. At the age of 11, Axel for the first time, sees Roxas and from the very moment he sees him, he falls for him, in love, lust or just infatuation, maybe even all three. At the age of 14, Axel talks to Roxas for the first time and is more taken by the boy then before. Finally at 17, when Axel sees Roxas at the Annual Masquerade Ball, Axel is perfectly sure just how much he wants Roxas. And from there begins the story of Axel's pursuit of Roxas.

**Pairings of Focus: **AxelxRoxas & ZackxKadaj

**Pairings on the Side: **RikuxSora, LeonxCloud, ZexionxDemyx & XigbarxTidus

**Warnings:** Alternative Universe, Slash & Language. (Can/Will be added to.)

**Author's Notes:** I blame _Sergeant General's Warning_ by Dualism and _Carmine Complex_ by The BirdFox Hybrid Project for this. If there fics hadn't been so ridiculously funny and GOOD, I would ot have had the urge to write my own Kingdom Hearts fic...Especially after I had declared that I wouldn't write my own KH fic...Anyways, the idea for this fic struck me...not sure how, but it did and then it was all, "ZOMG! I CAN TOTALLY IMAGINE CLOUD AND LEON AS LORDS!!" And so I have begun to write my everyone'sanaristocrat!kingdomhearts fic.

I blame the Xigbar/Tidus on _Carmine Complex_ too...Really, I love that pairing. xD Even if it is odd...And one last thing, I will sort out their ages at the bottom of the fic because I have a pretty good idea you're going to be going, "huh?" afterwards. And I tried to make this funny but I think I am cursed as some sort of emo, angst, drama writer. CURSED. So, just ignore my attempts at funny...maybe this part just had to be...unfunny...:shrugs:

Lastly, review please, because reviews just make me happy. As they do for every author.

**Edit:** I'm splitting this fic into three Volumes, where each Volume will focus on two specific pairings and the other four pairings will just happen in the background with very little detail. I want to do this so I can give equal attention to all the pairings and make it interesting. Everyone's story is going to be different, focusing on different aspects of their lives.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to _Kingdom Hearts_ or _Final Fantasy_. Those belong to Square Enix and the Walt Disney Company. I'm simply borrowing the characters so don't sue me. Please.

**----- **

**The Lords of ****Destiny****, Volume I: In ****the**** Painting**

c. 00 – Shades of Grey

_1703: Twilight Town, Destiny Island _

The child was left on the doorstep, wrapped in a soft, blue blanket, lying in a small wooden basket. The night was soundless, immersed in an unsettling darkness, that seemed to envelope the figure who had placed the child on the doorsteps. The figure stood for a moment, watching over the infant, as if leaving the child was more difficult than it made it seem.

There was a long pause, a wait, perhaps even a yearning from the figure to pick the infant up and take it back home but it never happened. Instead, the figure bent down, placed an old, tattered book within the child's warm blanket and left, never looking back.

The child stirred, there was something wet on its cheek. A soft moan and it was asleep again, silver hair shimmering in the night.

---

Sephiroth felt disgusted. It wasn't his usual sort of disgusted feeling; the one he got whenever he glanced at _anyone_ and _everyone_, it was the sort that he got when he saw his younger brother, Kadaj, trying to flirt with the stable boy who was so _obviously_ not homosexual. Sickening.

The fact of the matter was he'd just seen his parents, people he barely got along with, with their tongues shoved down each others throat and no matter how many times someone told he was older now and needed to be mature, no child would _ever_ get used to seeing their parents stripping each other off. He felt like retching, so he ran out of the castle, not looking back. Not even giving his brother a second glance even though he was sulking in a corner after being rejected, _again_. He didn't even bother saddling his horse. He just galloped off. Into the sunset…except there was no sunset. Nonetheless, nothing was going to stop Sephiroth.

Until he found himself riding through Twilight Town's streets, filled with merchants and peasants busy with their work. They kept curtsying and bowing their head as Sephiroth rode past and it angered him, not because he wasn't used to it but because he had never quite enjoyed the disregard he got from the people at times.

He nodded whenever he could; making sure to seem polite, people seemed to have a misconception that he was a cold, arrogant bastard. He needed to change that…

The nauseous feeling in his stomach had all but dissipated when he saw him. Sephiroth was suddenly struck with an odd sensation, a mix of curiosity and revulsion. A child sat crying the doorsteps of the local orphanage and had yet to be taken inside. Ten o'clock in the morning and the child had been neglected, left to suffer in the heat of the early morning sun.

In a matter of seconds, Sephiroth had jumped off his horse and ran off in the direction of the child, the child that was crying and calling out for help. His feet pounded against the ground and he raced up the steps that led to the doorway. The child continued to cry and upon arriving to its side Sephiroth, bent down immediately, picked it out of its wooden basket and cradled it. The child's cries stifled slightly and sparkling turquoise eyes looked up at him, suddenly enraptured.

Sephiroth didn't know what to say to the child but something tugged inside of him, something that said he needed to give the child a home. A small smile left his lips and the child stopped crying altogether, staring up at him. Sephiroth ran a hand over its' silvery hair and for a few moments nothing but the child existed. Nothing but its startling eyes and its tiny hands clutching at the fabric wrapped around its body.

He gave the child a small squeeze and looked down at the wooden basket, his eyes catching something. A tattered, green book, one that looked a lot like something he would find in his father's library. He bent down and picked it up; the rough cover of the book felt foreign upon his hands. No, his father's books were always smooth.

Wisps of his hair blew into his eyes and he thanked God that he had had the time to tie up most of it before he set off out of the house. He rather hated windy days.

Swallowing, Sephiroth placed the child back in the basket and picked the basket up. The little infant started back, eyes dropping somewhat. It yawned, hands finally letting go of the blue blanket and sighed contently. Seemed it had only just wanted some attention.

_Can I take you…?_

And suddenly Sephiroth could see no future without the little child within it and so he set off down the stairs, silver hair floating on the tails of some wind. His knee length boots crunched against the pebbles on the steps but Sephiroth continued onwards, feeling other strange emotions. He could sense eyes on him but he ignored them, walking forwards to his horse. He got to the beast and took it by its reins, beginning his walk back to the castle.

Something made his stomach feel nauseous again and he felt a soft twinge in his heart. Feet stepping forward, Sephiroth hardly kept his eyes off the child, looking it over, taking in its delicate features. It looked cute, adorable, easily breakable.

Maybe that was why he wanted it so much. He didn't want those eyes to break, he didn't want those hands to grow rough and he certainly didn't want that heart to fall into darkness. No, Sephiroth wanted it to be happy, forever and ever. He wanted the child to have a home; he wanted it to have parents. In fact, maybe he could, quite possibly, be its father. He didn't see why not. He was 22, men his age had children that were two or three. It was perfectly plausible.

The eyes on him doubled, but he seemed to automatically ignore him, as if they weren't even there and it was just him and the little child. The delicate, fragile little child.

_I wonder what Kadaj will say… _

---

"…Let me get this straight…you, you heard that little kid crying, ran over to it because it _enthralled_ you and brought it home to take it in as your own son…?" said Kadaj, a look Sephiroth couldn't quite place on his pale face.

"That about sums it up," Sephiroth replied, his hand softly petting the little boy, whose name, according to the book that had been placed with him, was Riku.

"…" Sephiroth didn't quite realize that his brother had said nothing in return and instead was giving him a _Do I even know _you look.

It was common knowledge that Sephiroth had refused to marry because he refused to have any children of his own, mainly because women didn't interest him in the least. Actually, nothing interested him other than making sure his brother was safe and breathing and now this child.

"Seph, are you okay?" his brother asked, laying a hand on his shoulder, a look of concern in his eyes. Sephiroth almost choked on the air he was breathing; trying to make sure he was _really_ seeing his brother with a concerned look on his face.

It was also common knowledge that Kadaj could care less about anyone but himself. On top of which, he rarely ever showed any concern or worry for anyone, _at all_. A prime example of this would be Sephiroth's 'incident' with the chocobos, the tray of caviar and the pair of pants. Even _then_, the most scarring incident of Sephiroth's life, Kadaj had barely given Sephiroth a second glance and now, now he was holding his shoulder trying to make sure Sephiroth wanted a child.

"I'm fine…are you?" Sephiroth quickly asked, placing a hand against his brother's forehead. "You don't have a fever but, that look in your eyes is…Maybe you should go see the doctor?"

"Seph! I'm fine! You're the one who wants to raise a child at fucking 22!" Kadaj growled, slapping away Sephiroth's hand.

"But you'—" Sephiroth began only to have his brother shove some cloth that tasted something like raspberries and fish over his mouth. Sephiroth immediately spat it out, almost gagging on the taste that had filled his mouth. "What was that?!"

Kadaj's eyes turned into slits and he looked at down at Sephiroth, "I'm _fine_. You on the other hand, YOU are not fine! You want to raise a kid! After you told _everyone_ you didn't want to be married or ever have children! What is going on?!"

Sephiroth blinked and sighed, "Kadaj, the kid was…I'm not sure, calling to me? I, the minute I heard it crying I had this urge to protect it from everything and anything. I'm going to raise it, whether you agree with it or not."

Kadaj said nothing, just looked at Sephiroth, and Sephiroth could tell Kadaj didn't _know_ what to say, not in this situation. This was probably too odd for even Kadaj to spit back a witty retort. Sephiroth turned his head around and looked at Riku, who was smiling, playing with a piece of cloth he had given him once he had brought the boy home.

"So…he's my nephew?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened and his head whipped back to Kadaj. There was a defeated look on his face, no, more a look of acceptance and his hand reached out and stroked Riku's foot gently. Sephiroth couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, your nephew. You'd better not screw him up."

Kadaj smirked, "I make no guarantees."

---

"Sephiroth you're not even married, you can't keep this child!" His father roared but Sephiroth hardly cared. His father had hardly cared for him, leaving Kadaj with a few emotional issues, issues he was still trying to overcome. Sephiroth had no pleasant feelings when it came to his father, and so as the man roared Sephiroth stood, quietly, ignoring all of it.

"Society will mock us! You will bring disrespect to our family and its' name! Can you, just once, think of anyone but yourself!?" He spat, fist colliding with the desk he stood behind. His face was a dark shade of red and he looked like he was fuming.

Sephiroth finally said something, "_Father_, I will keep that child whether your and your society approves of it or _not_. And _never_, tell me that _I_ bring shame upon this family! I am not the one who abandons his family and comes back months later! I am _not_ the one who has turned my own son into an introverted, depressed psychopath! SO FUCK OFF!"

His father's eyes narrowed and he was about to begin once more, but Sephiroth didn't bother to stay. He spun around and stormed out of the room, making sure to hit the expensive vase that sat by the door as he left. His angry footsteps thundered against the castle's walls, and he felt a burning rage consume him.

He went straight to his chambers, where he found Kadaj playing with Riku. He steadied himself, grasping his anger so that he would not scare Riku. Kadaj said nothing but continued to play with Riku. He smiled at the boy and sat down with a heavy sigh into a chair beside the fireplace.

"What did he say?"

"What I thought he would say."

"Hmmm."

And a silence followed where the only noise in the room came from Riku. His gurgling and laughing allowed Sephiroth to calm down.

"I may have to leave Twilight…"

Kadaj didn't say anything for a while, "You're going to run away?"

"No, but father may try to hurt Riku or something. I can't let him." Sephiroth replied, hand sliding through his hair, a disgruntled sigh escaping his lips.

"Can I come?" Kadaj asked and Sephiroth didn't feel surprised. Kadaj had always pined for father's love and no matter what he did he had never acquired it. Eventually he deemed himself unworthy and stopped trying. He had given up and the only thing that ever made Sephiroth think that Kadaj was still there was his habit of flirting with the stable boys, whom he had grown attached to, especially the one, Zack Fair or something.

Sephiroth swallowed, "Of course."

---

Sephiroth's hands moved over the book, feeling the rough cover underneath his fingers. He had read only the first page of the book so far, it had revealed Riku's name and gender, along with a selection of other statistics on the boy.

He flipped it open, eyes meeting the yellowish tinge of the book's pages. Sephiroth flipped over the statistics and came to a page with a date written in the upper left hand corner. His eyes scanned it over, and began to skim the content that followed. It seemed the book was more a diary and the pages were filled with entries on specific days.

Sephiroth began to read the first one

_September 15th, 1702 _

_ He was born today. Soft and small and special. Helena really adores him, says he's absolutely adorable. I'm not sure where I stand. I'm excited, that's for sure. I'm a father now, but the responsibilities of raising a child are much too great for me and currently, with my finical state, all together dreadful. But I love him, I adore him and most of all I adore Helena. I know she will raise him the best she can and will make sure he is a good boy, a well-mannered boy. _

_ Although fear of the future dwells in my heart, I think that somehow, with Helena by my side, I will be over to overcome everything for our son. For our Riku. _

_Seth Goodhimer _

Sephiroth closed the diary, not wanting to read the rest of the history, not wanting to know _why_ Seth Goodhimer, Riku's father, abandoned him. And Sephiroth had a feeling the diary would somehow justify it, humanize Riku's parents and Sephiroth didn't want to humanize them. He didn't want to forgive them for abandoning Riku, he wanted to be selfish and he wanted Riku for his own.

It was odd, Sephiroth felt a connection with the boy that was completely unexplained and incredibly strong. Sephiroth had never wanted children, finding them a bit annoying but this boy was different. There was something to him that was different.

---

The carriage was ready. Sephiroth was ready. He would finally leave the castle, the horrible castle with its horrible memories. He was taking Kadaj with him and obviously Riku. Kadaj had become rather attached to the kid, and spent a good chunk of his time playing with the boy.

Sephiroth didn't mind, he was in fact happy that Kadaj was finding another way to handle his emotions and Riku seemed to keep him in a happy state of mind. Sephiroth himself was very fond of the boy and he really couldn't see life without the boy now. The concept escaped him.

He walked out of the castle for the last time, not looking back and making it straight for the carriage that was waiting for him. He was going to go to his mentor Xemnas in Oblivion City and stay there and until he could make arrangements of his own. Upon arriving at the carriage, Kadaj was standing by it, smiling at Zack, who looked upset. Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder if Kadaj had somehow grown on the stable boys…

"So, you're just leaving?" Zack asked his voice somewhat melancholy.

"Yeah," Kadaj sighed, "I can come visit you though..." Sephiroth could almost hear the plea in Kadaj's voice that Zack would be happy to have him visit.

And that's when Zack's face lit up, "Really?! That'd be great. We're going to miss you, Kadja, even if you were always advancing on some of us..." Zack attempted to laugh here but the sound had an odd quality to it.

Kadaj looked surprised but then smirked, "Of course you are, and I bet you'll even miss the advances."

Zack rolled his eyes but gave Kadaj a smile. "Have a safe trip."

Kadaj smiled, "Thanks." He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Zack's cheek, quickly climbing into the carriage. Zack's face went crimson in colour and when he spotted Sephiroth he ran off toward the stables.

_Well my brother certainly knows how to get around…_Sephiroth thought as he got into the carriage to find Kadaj fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt.

Kadaj was extremely hard to place personality wise. He was intelligent, sarcastic but due father's negligence he had low self-esteem which he covered up by trying at act cocky and narcissistic. On top of which, he had _horrible_ anger management problems. If someone really ticked him off, he'd probably attempt to kill them…That's what worried Sephiroth most, the anger problems. He kept everything to himself, never allowing himself to vent out until something small and insignificant made him blow up.

He looked up at him, it was a quick glance to see what Sephiroth was doing but Sephiroth made sure he saw his smirk. "What was that Kadaj?"

"Shut-up Seph!" he muttered, blushing. Riku was sleeping in a basket beside him and Sephiroth picked him up. The carriage began to move forwards and so began the journey to Oblivion City and to a new life.

---

_1708: Oblivion City, Destiny Island _

Sephiroth watched as Riku, now seven, chased after Prince Axel trying to dump a glassful of water on him. Axel hated water, more than anything, and it was greatly amusing to see the chase. Demyx, Riku's other friend was laughing off to the side, cheering Riku on, and with each cheer Axel screamed at him 'Traitor!'

It had been five years since Sephiroth had come to Oblivion City and since then he had gotten a job with the help of Xemnas, and now taught swordplay to the nobles and royalty. Sephiroth had always excelled at swordplay so he didn't mind the job, in fact he enjoyed it.

Things were better now that he wasn't living with his parents. Better for him but more so for Kadaj who had changed over the years; he had become more reserved but less volatile. He had more control, and even if this control came with a bit of keeping to himself, Sephiroth liked it.

Riku had grown up better then Sephiroth could have imagined but had a small trust issue and therefore refused to be friends with anyone but Axel and Demyx unless the two boys said that it'd be okay to play with the kids. Sephiroth was still trying to figure out how this had come about. He was, however, very fond of Kadaj and would spend hours following him around. Kadaj didn't mind. Sephiroth felt like everything was perfect. His brother was getting better at handling himself and Riku was growing up splendidly.

As for Kadaj, he had acquired the friendship of the Crown Prince after saving the boy's life from a possible fall from the top of the castle tower. The two got along well but Sepiroth had noticed that Kadaj no longer flirted with any of the boys. Upon further investigation, Sephiroth had learned that Kadaj couldn't quite forget Zack.

"Seph, it's hard to forget him…and I promised I'd go back to meet him…just the once, Seph. I want to go back, say hi. See if he's grown…" and his voice had become a whisper by the end, one that pleaded with Sephiroth. Sephiroth let him go back home and Kadaj stayed there for a week. When he came back he looked more upset than he had before and had spent days in his room, barely eating. He had refused to tell Sephiroth anything and soon enough work had consumed Sephiroth and he let Kadaj solve his emotions out on his own.

His relationship with Riku was good and to Riku he was the perfect Dad, the perfect father, and Sephiroth hoped that it would always remain this way. That he could forever hear Riku calling him father with his lovely turquoise eyes smiling up at him, having faith in him.

---

_1712: Hollow Bastion, Destiny Island _

The bodies were everywhere. How could it have happened? How could they have both died? It had been nine years since Kadaj and himself had seen his parents and now when he'd finally come to see them again, he'd found his parents bodies lying on the ground, lips blue and faces purple. His eyes scanned the other bodies too. The bodies of most of the lords and ladies of Destiny Island were scatted across the floor, their children sobbing quietly by their sides.

Sephiroth felt nothing but Kadaj had sunk to his knees in front of father and grabbed him by his coat, shaking him. First slowly but his vigor strengthened and he shook the body harder as if it would come back to life by doing so.

Sephiroth grabbed him and pulled him back into his arms. "Kadaj, I'm sorry."

And then he felt the tears against his shirt. Warm, wet tears, streaking down Kadaj's face, seeping into his vest, right through to his shirt. Sephiroth hugged him and let the boy cry.

Every one of the lords and ladies was dead, somehow poisoned by the food that they had eaten. Rufus Shinra, the General of the Destiny Island Army had been sent by the King Tseng to see if the catastrophe was murder or not. He spent a good few days looking into the spectacle, finding hardly any proof he could use to find a murderer or blame anyone.

Sephiroth let Kadaj cry and his eyes looked at the rest of the kids who had suddenly lost their parents, leaving them in the positions of taking care of their lordships.

A hand suddenly pressed against his shoulder and Sephiroth looked behind him to see the owner of the hand. It was Riku and his face was fallen, he looked like he would cry too. "Grandpa and Grandma are…they're dead right…?"

Sephiroth looked at him and wrapped an arm around him, squeezing him tightly, telling both him and Kadaj that everything would be okay, that one day everyone had to die and that his parent's day had come. Maybe a bit too early.

---

The King had declared that due to the sudden deaths of all the lords and ladies, their children, if over the age of sixteen, would take charge of the cities and lordships that were their parent's responsibilities. Sephiroth found himself moving back into Twilight Castle, back into his room. This time his son Riku coming with him. Sephiroth got the distinct feeling Kadaj didn't want to come back home but didn't question Kadaj.

There could have been a number of reasons but Sephiroth was pretty sure it was a boy named Zack Fair. But still, he said nothing. It was hard enough getting Riku to leave Oblivion City to go to Twilight Town.

"But my friends, father, I don't want to leave them!" he cried.

"I'm sorry Riku, we need to leave. My parents have both passed on. Twilight Town needs a new lord, and according to law, that's me," Sephiroth replied, maintaining a calm voice with his son.

"I don't want to go! I'll have to leave Axel and Demyx! I don't even know anyone in Twilight!" he argued, landing with a huff on top of the bed Sephiroth was packing his things on.

"We live but an afternoon's carriage ride from Oblivion City. I promise you, you can visit them whenever you wish and I am sure the King won't mind if you stayed over some nights but Riku, you must understand that I have a duty to take care of Twilight Town," Sephiroth barely managed to say, having trouble maintaining his calm. "Be mature, Riku."

Riku started up at him and sighed in defeat. "Fine…" he mumbled, "I'm going to go see Kadaj." With that he left Sephiroth to pack alone. They ended up leaving to go back to Twilight that evening. Sephiroth still had to arrange for the funerals of his parents. Kadaj fell asleep in the carriage and Riku spent the ride sitting quietly, starring out the window.

Sephiroth looked over both of them and thought to himself that he could afford to lose anything but the two of them. However difficult the two may have been.

-----

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so to let you all know Sephiroth is 22 at the beginning of the fic and 30 at the end, Kadaj is 11 and is 21 at the end and Riku is 11 by the end of the fic. This is set in the earlier years of the story and I wanted to focus on Riku's past a bit even if this story's main objective is Axel/Roxas...I hope you guys enjoyed and review please! If you have any questions about the Lordships/Cities, just ask me and I'll clear up your confusions.

**Last Updated:** 19/10/2007

* * *


	2. Chapter 01: Streaks of Crimson

**Author's Notes:** It's taken me long but I finally got the next chapter finished:D Mind you this hasn't been edited yet and probably will be tomorrow, and so the edited version will go on then. Until then, you may read this version at your own risk, mistakes and all. Lastly, I will be updating this story **once** every one and a half month, due to the length of the chapters. I can't promise anything other than that as I do happen to get a lot of homework and have some remnants of a 'life'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to _Kingdom Hearts_ or _Final Fantasy_. Those belong to Square Enix and the Walt Disney Company. I'm simply borrowing the characters so don't sue me. Please.

**----- **

**The Lords of ****Destiny****, Volume I: In ****the**** Painting**

c. 01 – Streaks of Crimson

_1712: Oblivion City, Destiny Island_

Never before, in the history of Destiny Island, had such an absolutely upsetting yet altogether unexplainable event occurred. Tseng Destiny did _not_ know what to do. His country had lost all its current Lords, save one, Lexaeus Mentroth, who was now creating suspicions that General Rufus Shinra was looking in to. Somehow Tseng could not believe that Lexaeus would do such a thing, as the man always seemed to be of a kind nature.

Then again, Tseng didn't know _what_ to believe anymore. In one day the entire nobility had been decimated, in fact it only took one evening. Now he had decided to instate their children to take care of the Lordships that had once been their parents' responsibilities.

Funerals for all the families were being held in a few days' time, and Tseng could feel his heart break as he saw the faces of all the dead ones, the dead ones who had grown up with him and laughed with him. It was scary, utterly unnerving to find them all dead at once. What could have happened? Or rather, how could all of this have happened?

Destiny Island had no enmity with any of the other countries, yet they were all dead. Tseng sighed, closing his eyes, trying to clear his mind completely of all the memories that were clouding his mind. He had cried enough already…

There was a knock at his door, and Tseng's eyes shot open, immediately focusing on his giant, mahogany doors. "Come in," he stated, his voice calm and collected.

The door on the right cracked open and in stepped Xemnas, his features settled in their usual blank expression. "Your Highness," the man whispered, bowing his head slightly, before straightening up again. "The funeral preparations have been made. I have arranged the Great Hall so that all of the dead can be rightfully placed around the Hall. The ceremony will occur this Sunday, hopefully it can begin by noon time. All eulogies will take place before your words. I will introduce the priest, and the funeral will begin."

Tseng didn't quite know what to say, he didn't feel like saying, 'That's good,' or 'Great' because it was neither of those things. Tseng really had no desire to go to a funeral for seven people, it was horrifying. Especially since Destiny Island went to such lengths to maintain peace throughout the country.

"I will leave you to yourself, Your Highness," Xemnas spoke, softly, bowing again as he left the room. Tseng was grateful.

---

Rows and rows upon people stood, huddled together, some crying, some squeezing their friends, family members or lovers hands and some trying desperately to seem like they were unfazed. Axel was amongst the latter third of people. He had never been close to any of the people who had died, and although he felt terrified (he would _never_ actually admit to that), he didn't feel any pain.

He hadn't known any of the people very well but he knew enough about what was right and wrong and so, he stood solemnly by his father's side. He listened to the priest talk about how good the Lords and Ladies were, he stood and listened to the family members of the Lords and ladies talk about how amazing they were. He stood, and listened, because he knew it was the right thing to do. Reno was standing beside him and just behind him, Rude, their bodyguard. Axel's father had just instated him, after the incident.

Axel sort of liked the guy but Reno seemed to enjoy his company more. An immediate attachment, you could say. "I would now ask that our beloved King, God bless him, come to the front and share a few words with us."

Axel glanced at his father, who began walking the podium in the front of the Great Hall at the priest's introduction. His eyes followed his father's long black hair, and watched him, with unwavering pride, as he began to speak to his people.

A heavy sigh and he began, "…When I was a child, I was always fascinated with dogs. I had one too, and I made sure I took care of him everyday. Each day I would feed him, wash him, and make sure I played with him. I loved him. But then he died. Passed on, in such a peculiar way that even today I don't know what happened to him.

"I miss him, even today. He was a great friend, one who listened, just like all of my Lords and ladies. He was friendly, just like all those passed away today, he was something special. Just like everyone here today."

Axel, for some reason, felt his throat clog up and he found it somewhat difficult to breath. Tseng continued, "Eight days ago, all of my friends died, in an unexplainable manner and I felt the same pain I had felt for my dog, but multiplied. I felt my heart clasp and break, I felt my eyes well up with tears and most of all, I felt my body give away. I felt pain, sorrow, anger. I couldn't believe that the people I had spent so many days with, laughing, joking and enjoying myself with, were gone. Just like that. Without any reason and without any explanation.

"But that is the price of life. And so, my people, we must move on, and it will not be easy. It will not be easy to forget Lord Strife's brilliant smile, it will not be easy to forget Lady Valentine's singing, and it most definitely will _not_ be easy to forget what all of these people did for us, for you, for their people. No, dealing with sorrow, is never easy.

"And when my dog died, I had locked myself within my room, refused to eat anything, refused to go anywhere else. I find myself doing the same again. Crying, in my chambers, alone. Not because I don't think anyone will cry with me, but because as I cry alone, I remember each and every one of them in a new light. I remember their smiles and their children. I remember their love. And it hurts even more. I cannot even begin to list what these people have done for me. I cannot, and I am positive that even if I were to list everything I remembered, I would do them no justice. I would forget something. And I cannot afford to forget anything.

"They were all too wonderful to be forgotten and I do not think that their achievements can ever be forgotten. Nor can they. I do not think the people of Destiny Island could forget the many hardships these people endured for them. And if there is anything I regret today, standing here, remembering them, it is that before they all passed away, I was not able to express my gratitude.

"I was not able to tell them that I truly cared for them and that I_truly_ could never forget their favors. I could never forget the long nights they spent with me, helping me, making sure I succeeded," he spoke, his voice barely reaching the ends of the hall. Axel was positive he had never seen his father look so distressed, so heartbroken.

"Today, you have all come to bid these people farewell, to share your warm stories of their lives and what they did for you, how they helped you. I ask of you that you never forget them, and continue to hold them dear in your heart. They were great people, who did great things. Let them live on in our hearts and souls and minds. Let them, never fade. Please…" And as he ended his speech, Axel heard his father's voice crack, his father the one that was _so_ strong and _so_ unbreakable, his father, the one who could take it all.

The silence in the enveloped everyone and the coffins sitting at different points of the room were all closed simultaneously. A trumpet blew in the background, followed by a soft, melodic tune on the piano. It filled the grand room to the ceiling, floating on the air and forcing Axel to feel his heart tighten. He wished it would stop.

The coffins were lifted up, and in an order unknown to him, taken out of the Great Hall, one followed by another until they had all left. The people in the room began to walk out, some trying to suppress their cries of anguish but Axel couldn't move. His legs refused to shift and his heart constricted further. His eyes were filled with their faces, their tear drawn, distraught faces. And as their wails slowly filled the massive hall, Axel felt something inside him shoot with a pain he hadn't quite realized had been there.

"Hey Axel," someone behind him said gently, knocking a shoulder into his. Axel turned his head to the side and found Riku standing beside him, a delicate expression on his features. He looked somewhat strained, upset. His grandparents _had_ died in the freak incident. But Axel knew for a fact that Riku had never gone to visit them, nor they, him.

"Hey," he whispered back, wanting very badly to ask him for a hug. Axel could feel desperation within him, looking at the hollow faces of others. "It's rather upsetting isn't it…?"

"Yeah…Kadaj, he can't stop crying…" Riku whispered back, and Axel felt something gripping the sleeve of his black funeral shirt.

"…Yeah, father looks…broken…" Axel mumbled out, throat clogging up with some sad emotion Axel had no word for. His eyes blinked slowly, softly, and he turned his head back to Riku. The silver-haired boy was glancing off in the distance, Axel followed the gaze. At its end, he saw Sephiroth, Riku's father and Kadaj. Sephiroth was practically carrying Kadaj, as his younger brother looked much too grief-stricken to even walk on his feet. The grip on his sleeve stiffened, pulling on it, and Axel knew that Riku was upset. Not because his grandparents had passed on but because it was ripping Kadaj apart.

"He'll be okay; Lord Jenova will make sure of it…" But Axel didn't get a response from Riku. There was silence between them for a moment, before Axel tried again, "Riku, Kadaj's going to be fine. I promise."

"I hope so," Axel heard, but Riku's voice had barely let the words out. He sounded afraid, scared.

Axel found himself staring at Sephiroth and Kadaj, and then he saw someone else move to assist Sephiroth. It was Lord Strife's eldest son, _Cloud was it?_ Sephiroth nodded his thanks and the two men took Kadaj out of the hall.

Two boys followed the men out. Both were dressed in black, heads hung low. Axel watched them and he couldn't help but notice the blonde boy, who was holding onto the other one's hand. Axel had never seen him before, but then again, Axel hardly paid any attention to anyone he wasn't friends with.

The boy led his friend? brother? out, softly pulling the brunette along. Maybe they had lost someone too. Maybe they felt what Riku was feeling and what Axel was starting to feel. Maybe, they wanted someone to hold them too.

And that's when Axel realized that Riku was staring at Sephiroth and Kadaj. His head turned to the boy and he could see the sorrow in his eyes. Axel had never seen Riku upset, hurt, desperate. His eyes softened on the boy, who was staring at the doors that led to the front hall of the castle, and he realized that Riku didn't like seeing Kadaj crying so much. Didn't like seeing the guy he looked up to looking so distraught and broken and utterly destroyed. He realized that right now, Riku needed someone to lean on.

And so Axel turned to Riku, who had now let go of his sleeve, and embraced him. He wrapped him up in his arms and felt Riku melt into them. Felt him wrap his arms around his abdomen and dig his face into Axel's neck. Axel squeezed him harder.

"He'll be fine," he whispered into the silver-haired boy's ear. "He'll be fine." Riku hugged him tighter and Axel, for the first time, realized what tragedy felt like.

---

Three days had gone past since the funeral; the majority of the children who had lost their parents had stayed behind, except for Riku's father and uncle. They had left immediately, but had let Riku stay behind. It hadn't even been Riku's idea to stay behind; Sephiroth had told him he should. Said he might feel a bit better if he wasn't with Kadaj. Riku had protested but Sephiroth had brushed him off.

All of the other families' direct heirs remained, and Lexaeus hadn't gone back to his own manner. He was staying in the castle, for some reason or another. Axel found it strange but at least this way he had Demyx. Demyx could help him with Riku. But Riku wasn't_that_ upset, more anxious about his uncle, whom he looked at as a brother's, condition. Axel had always known that Riku cared a lot for Sephiroth and Kadaj but for the first time he really saw it.

He also saw just how much he cared for the people _he_ knew. His family, his friends, his chocobo Liesel. He didn't want to lose them. The feeling he got in his gut when he imagined not having them around, terrified him, so he had decided that he would try his very best to protect all of them.

They were seated at dinner, a quiet procedure where neither his brother nor he made any of their usual ruckus. It was quiet, sombre, with the clinking on knives and forks ringing in the air. Somehow this unnerved Axel more than the funeral. He felt queasy, and stopped eating. Now he just stared down at the plate, toppled with food. He ran his eyes over the chicken and fish prepared by Xaldin, the Head Chief, who Axel had a wonderful time annoying and felt an urge to throw the plate away. Not that the food would have been bad. No, Xaldin could _definitely_ cook, but Axel just couldn't eat.

Riku was sitting beside him and Demyx somewhere down the table. Riku had already asked a servant to take his plate away and was sitting quietly beside Axel. Demyx, on the other hand, had actually eaten something but was quiet too, whispering to his father now and then.

He let his eyes trail to the end to the table and saw a few familiar faces: Zexion, his brother Vincent, Saïx, and then his eyes landed on the blond boy from before. Axel felt his heart flutter; it was a rather odd sensation. He stared at the boy, who was attempting to get his younger brother to eat; at least Axel thought it was his younger brother. Beside his younger brother, sat Cloud Strife, someone Axel knew only because he was equal to, if not better than Sephiroth, in swordplay. His father had praised the boy for his talents, telling Reno he should at least _attempt_ to be something like Cloud. Reno had grown into some sort of inferiority complex from there.

His eyes wouldn't leave the boy's form, absorbing in his cerulean eyes, his messy blonde hair and high cheekbones. Axel scrunched his eyebrows up, wondering why in the world he was so interested in the boy. And the fact that he _was_ _a boy_ further confused him. But Axel could see this sorrow in his eyes and even though he was trying desperately not to show it, Axel could tell. He saw the exact same broken look in the eyes of his father, his mother and everyone else who had lost their parents.

Suddenly, the boy looked up and he stared right at Axel. Axel felt his cheeks burn red and he broke out of his daze, head snapping to the right. Axel felt his hands moisten, and nervously gulped. He had been staring at the boy _so_ obviously. And if the boy had realised, Riku sure as hell noticed. He was going to be teased, endlessly…

Keeping his eyes focused his mother's blonde hair, Axel attempted to listen in on the whispered conversation she was having with his father. Of course he didn't hear a word, but at least he wasn't openly gawking at the blond. A look of exasperation crossed his father's features and he sighed, turning his head away from his wife. "May I have your attention?"

And the room fell into a silence even greater than the first one. Axel couldn't even hear anyone _breathe_.

"Thank-you," his father smiled, but it was strained, Axel could tell. "I've come to a decision, one I'm sure you have all been waiting for," he paused, and begun again, a bit reluctantly, "Due to the fact that the majority of my Lords and ladies have all passed away, save Laxaeus, and I thank God for that, I've decided that _if_ the heir to the Lordship is of sixteen or more, they shall take their parents place. I'm rather positive the heirs present here today are all over sixteen, so there should be no problem, correct?"

There was a murmur of approval to answer his question. "Then it is settled. In five days time I will hold a ceremony to officially instate, Vincent Valentine as Lord of Hollow Bastion, Cloud Strife as Lord of Radiant Garden, Squall Leonhart and Tifa Lockheart as Lord and Lady of Traverse Town and finally Sephiroth Jenova as Lord of Twilight Town. Until then, those that wish to remain at Oblivion Castle may do so, and those that do not are welcome back five days from now. Thank-you and excuse me." His father rose from his heat at the table, surrounding heads bowed their respect and he left, Axel's mother right behind him.

The minute they had disappeared through the massive wooden doors that led into the Dining Hall, the rest of the table's occupants all seemed to get up at the same time. Axel's head twirled over to the blond, who was whispering something to Cloud Strife. Axel tore his eyes away from the boy, telling himself he shouldn't be _that_ interested in him and stole a few looks at the rest of the people. The looks of sadness still sat on their faces, and perhaps with his father's declaration that they would be the new Lords of Destiny; the truth of the matter hit them one last time. Their parents would_not_ be coming back.

Maybe that's why Sephiroth had already left, because he had already realised…

"Axel?" The voice broke Axel out of his thoughts and he found that he was staring at the boy again, who was giving him a questioned eyebrow in return, as if to say, 'May I help you?'

He turned his head towards Riku, who repeated his name again. "Mm?" Axel replied.

"What's with the all the staring?" Riku questioned, the faintest trace of a smirk on his lips.

"Wh-what do you mean?! I'm not staring!" he huffed in return, trying very desperately to keep the stammers out of his voice.

"Right," Riku replied, sliding off of his chair. Axel watched him straighten out the creases in his pants and realised that maybe he should get out of his chair too. Following Riku's suit, he got up and looked in the blond's direction one last time. He was gone. Axel felt rather disappointed.

"...Axel, why are you staring at the blond guy? Do you know him?" he heard Riku ask, his head turning to meet his friends turquoise eyes.

"…I don't know…" Axel mumbled, beginning to walk out of the Dining Hall, Riku fell into step with him and Axel made sure not to look at him.

"You don't know why you've been staring at the blond guy for most of dinner?" Riku inquired, and Axel found himself staring at his friends' face, a raised eyebrow and slightly amused look greeting him.

"I saw him at the funeral, and I'm not sure, but I just can't help it…" Axel trailed, trying to defend himself.

Riku shook his head, "Whatever." Axel was positive he had stopped himself from making some sort of joke. Actually, Axel appreciated the fact that Riku had said nothing, if he was the one questioning Riku about why he was staring at a guy, Axel would have made some sort of joke. Maybe, Riku was still upset, and couldn't quite kid around.

"I'll probably be leaving in three days. Father will probably think its okay to come back home," Riku sighed, hands fidgeting with the trim of his vest.

Axel looked up at Riku, taking his attention off of his boots. "I guess we'll just have to make these next few days an awesome few, huh?" he grinned, hoping to lighten Riku's mood.

"I expect as much, Axel. In fact I demand it," Riku smiled, shoving Axel in the other direction.

"Demand? What gives you the right to demand?! I'm the Prince, if anyone gets to demand, it's me!" Axel retorted, mocking displeasure.

Riku grinned, "I'm the Prince's best friend, I have every right to demand."

Axel glared at Riku, "Really now?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright then, your demand has been heard, now come on, Demyx is probably waiting for us in the back yard!" Axel laughed, grabbing Riku by the wrist and dragging him off in the direction of the garden.

---

_1715: Oblivion City, Destiny Island_

It was incredibly strange, so strange that Axel had almost asked Reno to explain it. He remembered it when he thought back to the last time he had asked Reno anything…His brother had brought the question up in every conversation he could. It had been the most _awkward_ week of Axel's life. He really had had no desire to find out where babies came from, from his_ mother_. She had cornered him more than a few times, blathering on about making love and finding the right women and making sure you were married before doing anything.

Axel had run off and spent the week that followed at Riku's, taking Demyx with him to make sure no one could quite figure out where he was until he was gone. They could have easily pried the information out of Demyx. A little bribe of getting the chance to spend a few extra hours with the music teacher and Demyx would have been singing his location to _anyone_.

Back to his question.

Exactly four days ago, Axel had seen _him_ again. Him being Roxas Strife and it wasn't really his fault that the blond kept showing up everywhere he was. Riku had teased him, saying he fancied the boy or something. But Axel couldn't believe he had liked the boy in _that_ way…could he? He hadn't even spoken with the blond, had only met his eyes a few times, been caught staring at him. There was no _real_ contact, so how could he possibly like the boy? Riku was just being silly.

There was no way. "AXEL!"

Axel snapped out of his thoughts and his head tore up to find Demyx running at him like there was an army at his heels. Eyes wide, Axel attempted to think how he was going to evade Demyx's incoming, leaping hug. "AXEL, AXEL, AXEELLL!" he screeched, and Axel felt a cold sweat break down his body. When Demyx was _this_ excited it never ended without Axel attaining some sort of injury.

"HE NOTICED ME! HE _ACTUALLY_ NOTICED ME!" Demyx screamed, and Axel's eyes widened as he saw the gap between himself and the hyperactive blond lessen. Axel swallowed; bracing himself, there was no way he was going to get out of this untouched.

And then it came, Demyx threw his body at Axel with such force that Axel fell backwards, landing in a heap on the muddy ground. His head smacked with something hard and Demyx screamed something incoherent in his ear, not that Axel would have understood anyways with the way his head was pounding. Demyx was hugging him so tightly, that Axel was positive he couldn't breathe but wasn't quite sure as his head was squished against Demyx's chest.

The he felt his chest stiffen and his brain screamed at him for the lack of air, "Deeemyx, bureethe, I gahn't bureethe!"

"AXEL I'M SO HAPPY!" Demyx squealed, his grasp around Axel getting even tighter. Axel hadn't thought it was possible. Apparently, a desire for someone could make you one hundred times stronger.

Axel could feel his head spin and he tried to push away from Demyx's chest but the task was harder done than thought. He gasped for a breath but instead sucked in Demyx's shirt and his rather odd cologne that reminded Axel distinctly of the smell of freshly blossomed lilies. He coughed into Demyx's chest and perhaps his friend realised that the odd hacking noises coming out of him were a_bad_ thing. He lifted off of him, yanking him up. Axel stood, on uneven feet, dazed.

"He noticed me!_ Me!_" Demyx shrieked, shaking Axel's body back and forth in a manner that would, to any audience, depict that Axel was being shaken to death.

Axel felt his head pound and his vision went black and came back. He let out a strangled moan, once again fighting to breathe "Du-mmeeekks!"

It finally stopped and so did Demyx's shouting. "Axel?"

Axel took a giant gulp of air and looked at his friend. "You really, shouldn't do that." The words came out in broken, pants of breath between each one.

"Do what?"

"Nevermind," Axel smiled, shaking his head, there was no point in worrying or upsetting Demyx. It caused more problems that way.

Demyx's eyebrows scrunched up and Axel could tell he was going to demand Axel tell him what he shouldn't do.

So Axel did the friend like thing and changed the topic. "So Zexion noticed you?"

Demyx's eyes lit up and his lips broke out into a wide grin. "YES! He, it was so _awesome_!"

Axel smirked, "I bet it was. Did you tell him he had a nice arse?"

Demyx blushed, looking somewhere between _very_ embarrassed and_very_ indignant. "No! _Axel!_ Don't _tease_ me!"

"Aw, but it's so much fun. Especially since you get to hug me to near death," Axel retorted sarcastically, making sure he made his matter-of-fact face. "You know as your Prince and all, my death wouldn't look _too_ good on your hands. But enough about me tell me what happened with _Zexy_."

Eyes wide, Demyx shot a look around them, looking for someone to have jumped out of the bushes at the mention of the nickname. "_Axel!_"

"What? I only used your nickname for him…"

"_Only_ I_ get to use that nickname!"_ he hissed, still waving his head about for the man who was supposed to have jumped out of the bushes.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Just tell me what happened. You nearly shook me to death and you know, that would be _such_ a lame death. At least make my death dramatic or something." Axel waved his hand about, the cuff of his white shirt waving with him. Axel knew it looked _very_ dramatic. It's why he had the whole big, girly, lacy cuff thing going on.

Demyx stared at him for a bit and shook his head, "Anyways you weird thing, back to Zexion. I was alone in the library because Master Sykes said he wanted a few books on the violin and I just got out of the row of books when I bumped into Zexion. Which I suppose sort of _forces_ him to notice me but he did! I mumbled an apology and he said it was okay and then I sort of just stood there…I'm not sure just standing there was a good thing but I did and he asked me, out of the blue, if I was going to the dinner party at Twilight Town and I…sort of…just…gurgled something out…" Demyx looked away from Axel, trying not to make eye contact, and Axel stared at Demyx's utter girlish qualities.

"And..?" Axel drawled, he could tell there was an and.

"And, he smiled at me. SMILED. He's never done that before! Ever! It was, it was such a pretty smile. He has such nice teeth and his-"

"It's okay Demyx, I don't need to know the exact red shade of his lips. I'm sure they're a very nice cherry red or light pink that reminds you of roses but I really don't need to know," Axel interrupted, sticking up a hand to hold back any of Demyx's protests at not being heard.

"I'm sure you can dilly dally with your Zexion at the party. Anyways, I need to get going. I promised Riku I would come to the party early."

"What!? I wanna go early!" Demyx protested.

"I'd take you Demyx but I think Riku wants me to go early because he's not getting along very well with his father. I need to get him to calm down a bit, okay?" Axel smiled, a hand stuffing into the small crevice of his pocket. The other gave Demyx a soft nudge and Demyx just nodded.

"I'll see you there; besides, I have to get my best suit out! I can't let Zexion be disappointed!" he cried, pounding a fisted hand into the palm of the other.

"Exactly," Axel grinned. "We're cheering you on Demyx boy."

Demyx grinned, "Thanks."

---

_1715: Twilight Town, Destiny Island_

Axel stepped out of the carriage, running a hand through his red locks. He had attempted to tie them up but had failed miserably. The ribbon kept breaking. He was wearing his favourite black suit. His coat split off into two tails once it reached his hips, flapping in the wind slightly, down to his knees. The ruffles at his neck, he could have possibly lived without but he looked smashing in them, so for the sake of looking good and for that alone he put up with them.

He took out a watch from the left pocket of his coat and glanced at it. A quarter past seven. He was only forty-five minutes early, but Axel thought it would be enough. The carriage behind him rode off, probably to the stables so that it would be out of the way for whoever else would be coming to the party. He was standing at the very front of Twilight Castle and the architectural wonder extended into the sky, a gothic chic look to it. It was beautiful. At least Axel had always thought to. The intricate designs that seemed to be on every inch of the castle, flowed with ease, melting into one another.

He stepped into the front court and was met with a horde of servants, running this way and that. Axel, scrunched his nose up at a rancid smell that was coming from his right and made for the door that led to the rooms of the castle.

"Prince Axel!" a servant squawked, bowing low. Axel gave him a small smile and asked him where Riku was. "He's in his rooms sire!"

"Thank-you," Axel said, and gave a soft nod of his head to show his gratitude. The servant bowed and moved out of his way.

Axel took the steps to the upper halls of the castle two at a time, nearly crashing into a few scurrying maids. He briskly walked down the lengthy hallway that ended at Riku's room and knocked on the massive wooden doors that met him. For a long moment there was no noise, so Axel knocked again and this time the doors were opened and Axel found a somewhat aggravated Riku looking back at him.

"Hullo!" Axel smiled, knowing his cheerful greeting wasn't going to make Riku any the bit happier but trying anyway.

Riku rolled his eyes and walked into the room, not a single word escaping his lips. "Riku! You have to invite me in! I'm a vampire remember? I can't enter room without invitation!" Axel cried after him, trying to loosen the mood a bit. Although, Riku never was the type for lame jokes.

"Shut-up. Vampires only need to be given invitation to enter someone's _home_, not their _room_," he snapped, falling into his bed, with his arms spread out wide beside him.

"I was _trying_ to cheer you up," Axel retorted, entering the room with a huff. He took a seat in the armchair next to Riku's bed and glanced at him, awaiting the complaint about his father. Riku said nothing.

"So…?" Axel prompted, after a good ten minutes of utter silence.

"So what?" Riku inquired, his eyes fixed on the canopy of his bed.

"So, what's wrong?" Axel asked, scratching his calf. He hated the leggings he was wearing.

"Nothing's wrong," Riku muttered, lifting himself off of the bed to look Axel in the eye.

"No, something is wrong, you wouldn't have asked me to show up here early if everything was fine and dandy," Axel shot back, making sure his eyes were locked with the silver-haired boy's.

Riku sighed, "You're an ass, you know that?"

"Yes, yes, it comes with the job description," Axel said, with a roll of his eyes and wave of his hand.

"Are you saying you need to be an ass in order to be a Prince?" Riku questioned, a somewhat incredulous look in his eyes.

"No, I'm saying I need to be an ass if I'm going to be _your_ best friend," Axel answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Riku shot him a glare and his lips tightened. "Ass."

"I thought we'd already determined I was one, can we please move on?" Axel inquired, wearing a bored look.

"I had an argument with Father, that's all. It's nothing," Riku answered, eyes drifting off to a corner of his room.

Axel gave him a worried glance and ventured on, "What was the fight about?"

"He wants to send me to Oblivion City, so I can learn better and something about learning how to fence. Anyways, I told him I didn't want to go because then I'd be leaving Kadaj, and he's not exactly getting any better. Except you know Father, he's so 'I don't care what _you_ want. My way goes!' and that just angers me!"

Axel nodded. If there was one thing Riku didn't like very much it was being bossed around, possibly because his father did it a bit too much. "But you'd get to come back to the castle?" Axel offered, since Riku had been rather adamant about staying when he had left the castle.

"I know but, I just can't leave Kadaj. He's getting _worse_ Axel. I didn't think he could but yesterday he had this tantrum out of nowhere for no reason. I can't leave him. Kadaj is more of a brother to me than an uncle; he's the one who took care of me whenever Father was too busy with work," Riku whispered, eyes falling to the floor, staring at his shoes. Axel looked down at them too. The buckles shined like brand new and the leather had been polished to perfection.

"Kadaj could come live in the castle. I don't think Father would mind…" Axel said softly, glancing up at Riku's face. It was obvious he was upset, torn between what he should do and what he shouldn't. Riku had always been the selfless sort of person, not wanting to disappoint anyone. Axel assumed that all started when he was eight and he had found out from Kadaj that he wasn't _really_ Sephiroth's child. He had been adopted. He had become so miserable then, determined never to do anything that would offend Sephiroth. Axel was sure that right now Riku was fighting that same battle. He couldn't disappoint Sephiroth but he couldn't leave Kadaj.

"I don't think Father will allow that," Riku answered.

"Well how long does he want you to go?" Axel asked, wanting desperately to cheer Riku up somewhat. The sad look didn't suit him much.

"A year, maybe two. I would come back on holidays. It's like he wants to send me to boarding school or something!" Riku cried, slamming his fists into the sides of his mattress.

"Come on Riku, he only wants what's best for you." Axel felt his handles fidget with his cuffs, tugging at their lace.

"I know," Riku whispered, "I know! It's just, how can he just ask me to _leave_ Kadaj?!"

Axel didn't reply; he didn't know what to say, he just gave his friend a sympathetic look. Tonight was going to be a gruesome evening. Not at all fun, but maybe Demyx would luck out. Hopefully. "How is Kadaj?" Axel asked, seeing if he could formulate a plan of sorts.

"Worse. The tantrums are getting worse. It's been three years Axel, he's so stuck up on Grandfather's death. And he wants _all_ of Father's attention, which he can't get so it frustrates him more. I tried to get Father to spend more time with him, but Father just has too many responsibilities. He can't spend more than a few hours with Kadaj everyday," Riku explained, sighing as he ran a hand through his silver hair.

"But don't you spend time with Kadaj?"

"I do, which may possibly be why he hasn't gotten any worse. And, if I leave he won't even have me. Then what Axel? What'll happen to him?"

Axel got up off of his armchair and took a step to the bed, taking a seat beside Riku. He slung an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Maybe I can help, okay?"

Riku's head turned to him, an inquiring look in his turquoise eyes. "Don't worry, alright? Now how about we get going. Demyx had a moment with Zexion today, nearly killed me afterwards in the excitement." Axel tugged Riku up and led him out of the room into the hallway.

"Is your father here?" Riku asked.

"Mmhmm," Axel hummed, striding down the hallway, making sure his grip on Riku's wrist didn't lessen.

"Father's probably going to make the arrangements then…" his voice trailed into the empty hallway, absorbed by the heavy grey slabs that created the walls.

"And I'll make some of my own. Don't worry." Axel smiled fiercely at Riku, letting his wrist go at the top of the stairs that led to the Twilight Castle Ball Room. It nearly matched Oblivion Castle's in grandeur and decoration. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating everything in a yellow glow. Axel felt enraptured. "Come on."

Riku followed him down the stairs and as soon as they hit the first floor's marble floors, they somehow mingled into the crowd, Axel's red hair probably setting him out from everyone else though. "Do you spot Demyx?"

There was a slight pause in the answer to his question, Riku was probably looking around. "Nope."

Axel's eyebrows knitted together in concentration, where could Demyx be…? Then his eyes landed on a crop of blonde hair. Not Demyx's long, flowing blonde hair, but the messy kind the Boy had. The messy, unkempt, sticking out in every which direction blonde hair_the_ _Boy_ had. Axel felt his heart flutter.

"Well, I suppose I should look for Demyx myself, you're probably going to be too busy ogling _Roxas_," Riku drawled and Axel could hear the smirk on Riku's voice.

"Shut-up! We'll look for- there he is!" Axel cried, pointing in the opposite direction of Roxas and quickly walking that way. Axel could hear Riku following him and _knew_ he was laughing on the inside, because Riku was an _ass_ like that. "Stop laughing on the inside!"

"How do you know I'm laughing on the inside?" Riku replied, falling in step with Axel, which he found odd as he had longer legs.

"I just know you are, you bastard!" Axel retorted, glaring at Riku while trying to make sure he didn't bump into someone as he walked toward Demyx.

"Alright then," Riku smiled, an amused look in his eyes and continued making his own way to Demyx.

And then Axel noticed something. Demyx wasn't standing by himself. He was standing with Saïx. Crazy-as-the-local-blacksmith-who-claimed-the-'faeries'-were-trying-to-get-him, Saïx, except that he had a slight anger management problem. He stood, stiff, turning around slowly, hoping Demyx wouldn't see him.

"He's with Saïx," Axel whispered to Riku, who had stopped walking once Axel had stopped.

Riku said nothing, he simply bounded off into the crowd and Axel was left standing alone, quite surprised at how fast Riku could move when he had the motivation of spending time with an insane man as his bait.

Axel stood for a bit longer, and then started walking too, slowly at first and then his steps quickened and in the matter of a minute he found himself standing outside, on the balcony, although it was hardly six feet off the ground. He sighed, and fell into a chair. Demyx would have to be saved later, once he could think straighter. He still had to somehow convince his father to allow Kadaj to come with Riku to Oblivion.

"Tired, Your Highness?" A voice inquired; an amusement in the voice that Axel didn't quite like. Axel spun his head to the right at the direction of the voice and found _Roxas Strife of Radiant Garden_ standing there. _There_. Practically five feet away from Axel. And he was _talking_ to him. Maybe he was hallucinating?

"Y-yes," Axel stammered, still not completely over the fact that Roxas was _right_ there.

The blond turned his head away from the scenery surrounding the balcony and looked directly at him. Axel fought off a blush and whispered to himself, "Be still my beating heart."

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Roxas asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, not at all," Axel quickly replied, composing himself.

"Well it sounded like you did, Your Highness," he replied, a small smile on his lips.

Axel stared at him for a bit before he got up, "Call me Axel. We're the same age. You calling me 'Your Highness' sounds…odd." Axel frowned at the thought and took a step toward the boy, who to his surprise was blushing.

Eyes wide, Axel stopped mid step and just stared at Roxas who quickly turned his head away and back to the scenery. "Did, did I say –do something wrong?" Axel stuttered, placing his foot on the floor.

"No, not at all. It's just, you know, my brother would be so angry if I went about calling the Prince by his first name…" he trailed, his face a bright shade of red.

"But, well, it's not like I'm the _Crown_ Prince. It's okay, besides I'd prefer it if you called me Axel," Axel explained, hands clutching the banister of the balcony. He stared down at them, but could only see his wavy cuffs in the black of the night.

"I, that is, thank-you," Roxas stuttered, and Axel glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He could see the boy trying furiously to suppress his blush, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on something in the Jenova's garden.

"For what?" Axel questioned, confused about the 'thank-you'.

"For letting me call you," he paused, "_Axel._"It sounded like he was choking on the word or something.

"Er, you're welcome?" Axel replied, not exactly sure if allowing someone to use his name was something worth a thank-you.

Axel saw a small smile grace Roxas's nervous face and his heart beat faster, if that was even possible. "So, how are you?" Axel asked, hoping some of the awkwardness in the air would disperse once they began to talk.

"F-fine," he stuttered, eyes still fixed off in the distance. Axel was willing him to look at him, just one glimpse, that's all he needed. But the blond refused to meet his gaze. A silence settled in on the two of them, and Axel felt his heart sink a bit. He had hoped they could have had a conversation. This was the first time they had spoken, since he had seen the guy, besides the mandatory curtsies. Why couldn't he say something else? There was something about him that just made Axel's heart beg for a relationship, a friendship quite possibly to be made. He was friends with Demyx and Riku. They were both Lords too, so why couldn't Roxas be his friend too…What was the difference?

"Um, what's your favourite colour?" Axel mumbled, nothing better coming to mind.

"I, I like red," he stumbled, and Axel felt that he was making Roxas uncomfortable. "Yourself?"

"I like red too," Axel smiled. "What with my hair and all." Axel watched to see if Roxas would react at all. A smile slipped his lips and the blonds' head turned to Axel. Axel stared at the twinkling blue eyes that met his and stared at Roxas' rosy lips, lips that had curved upwards.

"I've never seen hair like yours," he commented, "On anyone. It's really unique, eh?"

"I suppose so. My grandfather had red hair, that's where I get it from. And my brother," Axel explained, still mesmerized by Roxas' eyes. He felt a distinct urge to tell Roxas how beautiful they were but before anything could escape his lips he caught himself. His cheeks suddenly felt _very_ hot and he was sure they were turning as red as his hair. He quickly swivelled his head the other way, eyes wide, wondering why the hell he wanted to tell a _boy_ his eyes were _pretty_. That was Demyx's department, or Kadaj.

"I get my eyes from my parents. Actually my brothers Cloud and Sora have them too. It's like a family trade mark," Axel heard him laugh. This time Axel refused to look at the blond, too scared that he would blurt out something odd…or _queer_.

"Your brother, he's the brunette right?" Axel inquired, finally having brought down the blush in his cheeks and the dives and turns of his stomach.

"Yeah," Roxas replied, saying nothing more. Axel sneaked a glance at him. He was back to watching the scenery and Axel took the moment to stare at him. He felt like Demyx, stealing glances at Zexion, in his case Roxas. Or worse, Kadaj. He openly flirted with some of the stable boys, the few days he was feeling up to it. The few days he wasn't hating himself for abandoning his father. Axel thought back to Riku and his predicament. He needed to talk with his father, quickly, or the chance would slip by.

"What's wrong?" Axel heard Roxas's voice ask, in, dare he think it, a tone of concern.

"Huh?" Axel stated, in one of those 'his mind having heard the question but not having processed it yet', moments. "I'm fine."

"You looked sort of lost, almost upset," Roxas said, the concern still in his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just sort of drifted off that's all," Axel smiled, "Besides, _you_ shouldn't be worrying about me. You hardly know me!" And right then Axel knew he had said the wrong thing.

Roxas' face fell and he gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, how stupid of me. I,I should get going. Sorry about wasting so much of your time, you probably have things to do." The boy turned on the spot and walked off, before Axel could even take back what he had said, before he could even apologize and tell him he _wanted_ him to worry about him. _Damn it!_

"Damn it!" he screamed, fist colliding with the banister. The sting of pain that ran through his hand hardly concerned him. "Damn it, damn it, _damn it!_" He was gone now, all because he had been stupid. Stupid enough to push away his concern, his friendship! All because he couldn't control what popped out of his mouth. Grinding his teeth, Axel turned and walked back into the crowd, off of the balcony, to find his father.

---

_1715: Oblivion City, Destiny Island_

It had been easier than he'd thought. His father had smiled at him, ruffled his hair, something he never did, and told him he would talk to Sephiroth. And Sephiroth had agreed to it, allowing Kadaj to come with Riku as long as a doctor was kept to watch over Kadaj. Axel had thought it odd, how easily Sephiroth had been convinced.  
But that hardly concerned him; he already had enough to worry about. Such as his mess-up with Roxas…He had told Riku and his 'friend' had simply laughed at him, telling him he was an idiot for messing up so badly and that even Demyx could have done better. Axel had wanted very badly to take his sword and thrust it through Riku's mouth, but he restrained himself only because somewhere in his mind and heart he had become somewhat fond of the silver-haired boy.

He sighed, looking up at the bright blue sky, a few small puffs of white lingered at the edges of the horizon. His hands had wound up in the pockets of his black frock coat, and were now fidgeting with a few coins. Riku and Kadaj were supposed to be here soon, but there was still no sign of them. He turned to his left, one of his the guards his father had sent after him standing there. "What time is it Edward?"

"Last I checked, half past twelve, your majesty," he answered.

"And when did you last check?" Axel further enquired, rolling his eyes at the guard's vague answer.

There was a pause before an answer came, "I would say about fifteen minutes ago, sire."

_Couldn't incorporate that into your answer the first time could you?_ Axel thought, annoyed at the guard, although he clearly knew that Riku's delay wasn't his fault.

"I'm going to go inside and get some food. Call me when Lord Riku arrives," Axel ordered, twirling around on his black leather boots. He strode back into the castle, ignoring the servants around him. His feet were leading him to the kitchen where he knew Xaldin would be preparing the mid-day meal. It would be thoroughly amusing to annoy Xaldin as he fussed about, making sure everything was perfect.

"Your majesty!" Someone screamed from behind him. Axel stopped, head turning as far back as it could. He could see a guard running toward him, side-stepping a hurrying servant. Axel took the liberty of turning around and waited for the guard to reach him. The man reached him, panting. He took a small bow before beginning his report. "Lord Riku of Twilight Town has arrived."

Axel nodded his head at the man, as if to say 'thank-you' and walked past him, back in the direction he had come from. His annoyance rose, as he hadn't gotten the chance to get anything to eat, and had wasted time.

It took a mere four minutes to reach the gates, where he spotted Riku and Kadaj. "Your highness," Riku smiled, bowing. His brother followed suit and Axel waved his hand, to brush off the greeting. "You don't need to treat me like everyone else, you dork."

"Yeah, but Kadaj would smack me if I didn't," Riku explained, getting a glare from Kadaj.

"Nice to see you again Kadaj," Axel smiled, looking him over. Kadaj, if it was possible, had grown skinnier since Axel had least seen him. He was dressed in nothing but black, with the exception of the white embroidery that trailed down his coat. His hair hung loosely around his face, looking more grey than silver.

He said nothing in return, instead his eyes seemed to be lost in thought, and Axel saw that his attention was elsewhere. "Well, um, Father has rooms set up for you and Kadaj. I'll get one of the servants to get your things to the room and how about we go have lunch?"

"Sounds great," Riku smiled, giving Kadaj's coat sleeve a small tug. The man snapped out of his daze and looked down at Riku. "Lunch."

Axel saw a small smile on Kadaj's lips and he began to walk toward the castle. Axel gave Riku a questioning look and Riku mouthed back a 'later.' Axel nodded his head in understanding, turning around himself to walk back to the castle. Riku strode beside him, eyes twinkling. He looked happy again. Axel couldn't help but let his own lips curve upwards, a sensation he couldn't quite place overwhelming him. All he could say was that it felt _nice_ to have helped Riku out.

---

Kadaj found himself wandering around the familiar castle grounds. Reno had come to say hello that morning but Kadaj knew that a rift had grown between them. He could feel that there was a difference, as if Reno wore forced smiles when he came to say hi, and he himself spewed off lies about how he was 'fine.'

He wasn't. And he didn't think he would ever be _fine_. He had tried really hard to get the nagging feeling to go away. The one that told him he had abandoned his father, the one that said that if he hadn't left with Sephiroth, than maybe his father would have lived. Everyone kept telling him that even if he had stayed it wouldn't have made a difference but somehow it never got through to him. And the feeling of guilt just sat there. Heavy in his heart.

It had doubled since he had left Sephiroth, and a new emotion of fear had joined it. He kept thinking about the what if's of his decision. But it wasn't really his decision. Sephiroth had just told him to go and Kadaj had whispered back an okay, having forgotten how to argue. He didn't want to argue, not with Sephiroth. Sephiroth was his only connection with Father and he couldn't lose that.

So he resorted to yell and scream at everyone else, mostly Riku. But he couldn't grasp why. Sometimes Kadaj would piece it together, and realise that he resented Riku for forcing Sephiroth to leave Twilight Town. For being the reason that Sephiroth had left Twilight Town. But he would forget the next day, back to resent him and finding no reason as to why.

He didn't hate him though. He couldn't. Not when he knew how much Sephiroth loved him, and not when he had taken such good care of Riku as a child, raising him almost as if he was his brother not his nephew. How could he hate him, when Riku would let him yell at him, when he would take every stupid retort and every stupid demand and still hold him, whispering that it was okay. That it was okay for him to be so confused.

Kadaj really didn't know what to do anymore and it didn't help that he no matter how hard he tried to forget it, he couldn't quite do it. Even with all the help he was getting. But some days, like today, he felt happy. Genuinely happy, like none of the stuff that had happened had happened. It was days like these that Kadaj would find himself sneaking glances at some of the other guys, smirking at them and making fun of them, just so he could grab their attention. Even if the attention was the bad sort.

It was odd, but Kadaj always found it amusing, seeing the other boys flushed in the face, trying to avoid eye contact. And there was no one they could report him to so it was easy picking. Kadaj knew he had gotten the trait from his father. Picking on the weak and defenceless, yet he probably fit into the category himself.

However, there was one problem. Kadaj could never quite look at any of the boys the same way as he had Zack, who Kadaj had never been able to find when he had returned for the two weeks he had a few years back. He had asked some of the other boys, who had told him he had moved, unsure of as to where.

Kadaj knew he missed him, perhaps because he had never been able to tell him how he felt. He also felt sad though; maybe even disappointed in himself for never fulfilling the promise he had made Zack. He had never seen him again…Looking up at the starless sky Kadaj, placed his chin on the palms of his hands. He was leaning over the window, elbows resting on the hard and uncomfortable stones of the sill. The view was wonderful but Kadaj only ever thought the stars were wonderful, everything else sort of just fading off into the distance. It wasn't really there for him.

The stars weren't his object of interest for nothing. Zack had once told him they were beautiful, giving him a grin. Kadaj felt his eyes soften at the image of the grin in his mind. Was he still labouring away as a stable boy? Kadaj lifted himself up from the window, elbows beginning to pulse with a small pain. He was too old though, as far as he knew. Stable boys were usually replaced by the age of seventeen, sometimes nineteen if they were poor enough. Zack was a year older than him, meaning he was probably twenty-five by now. He would definitely have lost his position as stable boy, but maybe he wasn't even a stable boy anymore. Maybe once he had moved he had found another job altogether.

Kadaj felt himself grow irked. He just wanted to see the boy once more, fulfill his promise of coming back to see him. He'd be fine after that, or as fine as he could be with his current battle against his conscious.

Sighing Zack turned around, his eyes landing on his bed. He realised then that he felt rather tired and so, walked over to the large bed, covered in the most expensive of textiles from around the world. Kadaj yawned, stretching his arms out. He was still in his day wear but couldn't find the strength to get out of them. Someone would probably yell at him in the morning but for now, Kadaj hardly cared. He fell into the soft covers of the bed, yawning a second time.

He felt something dig into his skin and realised that wearing his overcoat to bed wasn't the best of ideas. The buttons of the coat probably made of silver or something, were uncomfortable to lie on as they pushed into his body. Slipping out of it, he threw it into the floor, and using the last bit of energy he had, slipped underneath the blankets of the bed. His eyes closed; an image of Zack the last thing they saw.

---

Kadaj couldn't quite belief how nicely things were going. He hadn't suddenly exploded with rage on anyone; in fact he had more or less kept to himself, not even bothering with the stable boys. They were too young anyways. Riku had dropped by in the morning to see how he was and the smile on his face as he had left made Kadaj feel better. Pleased.

Restless after lunch, Kadaj had decided to go out for a walk and now found himself slightly lost in the Destiny's garden. It was huge after all and there seemed to be plenty of paths that split into two or sometimes even three new paths. Kadaj was starting to feel like he was in a maze. He actually felt a bit weary, trying to make sense of where he was going and how he had gotten there.

His feet made their way forward, stepping on the grey stones that made up the paths of the garden. He had come across a very beautiful pool of water a few feet back and now held the petals to a flower he had pulled off. Looking into his hand, steps slowing down, Kadaj traced over the edges of the flower petals. They were white, and felt smooth under his fingers. A soft wind blew and the petals went flying out of his hand. Kadaj let them.

He was starting to feel much too tired. His legs felt heavy and his eyelids drooped precariously, sometimes shutting themselves. Kadaj would feel his head fall onto his chest only to snap back upward. It wasn't the most comfortable of ways to walk. Kadaj forced his eyes to open up completely, fighting them for control. They landed on a massive tree only a few steps away from him and Kadaj slowly walked to it. He stretched out an arm, hand finding the harsh bark of the tree. Kadaj sank to his knees, back leaning against the trunk of three. Bringing his knees up, Kadaj rested his head into them and before he knew it, was asleep.

Something crunched close to his ears. Kadaj could barely make it out, eyes refusing to open, begging him to sleep longer. But he wanted to know what it was, the noise was getting louder. In an attempt to lift his head, Kadaj pushed it against the trunk of the tree, trying to pry his eyes open through sheer determination to see where the noise was coming from. The noise stopped. Kadaj felt his face twist into confusion.

Why had it stopped? Kadaj finally opened his eyes completely after rubbing the sleep out of them. He looked in the direction he thought the noise had come from and suddenly his heart lurched into his throat. "Zack…?"

There was no reply, instead the man that stood before him, wearing a dirty white shirt and black pants, along with heavy brown boots, took another step forward. His black hair fell into his eyes, framing his face on the sides with heavy bangs, and stuck out at the back. Kadaj couldn't feel anything, just his heart pounding against his chest and his stomach flipping from an emotion he couldn't quite place.

The spade in the man's hand fell to the ground, and Kadaj felt his eye twitch at the impact it made with the ground. He still wasn't sure it was Zack but the eyes, the deep blue eyes were his. Kadaj could have bet his life on that. Again he called out his name, his mind hoping against all hops it was really him, "Zack?"

His body still refused to move, frozen from shock and possibilities that this man could possibly be the Zack he had dreamed about the last few days. Maybe he would get to hold his promise, as vague as it may have been.

"…Ka-Kadaj?" Kadaj heard the man whisper and now he was certain, no doubt in his mind, that the man was in fact Zack. How else would he know his name, there was no way. "Is…is it really you?"

Kadaj could only nod his head slightly, hands suddenly trembling for a reason Kadaj couldn't place. Zack's face, which had held a look of awe only a few minutes ago, broke into a loose smile. A smile that made Kadaj's heart slow down, forcing his throat to feel like it was clogged. Swallowing Kadaj tried to eliminate the lump, get a few words out but his mouth was dry. He didn't know what to say. What was he going to say? He had always thought he would apologize first for taking so long but now nothing would come out.

Zack's feet took three quick steps, fell to his knees and Kadaj felt him wrap his arms around him, squeezing him as if he were a chocobo or something. Kadaj had only seen the grin that had made it's way to Zack's lips before he had been hugged. "Damn! I never thought I'd see you again!" Kadaj could hear the happiness in his voice.

He wasn't sure why it was there though. He had never thought that Zack would have actually been happy to see him again. His eyes had grown wide, hands still trembling and arms still wrapped around his knees. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Huh?" he heard Zack ask, "Sorry? For what?" Zack pulled away, the warmth from his body taken away with him. His brows were knit up in confusion but his eyes were still sparkling. _Sparkling because of me?_ Kadaj thought. Hoping they were.

"For taking so long to come see you again," Kadaj replied, his voice barely audible. He couldn't hear the words; only his heart's own rapid beating.

"How can you be sorry for that?" Zack laughed, "I moved away. You wouldn't have known where I went off to, would you now? Unless you were keeping tabs on me, in which case Kadaj, you may want to seek some help."

Kadaj tensed up at the words, feeling a pang of pain in his heart. Zack seemed to have seen his tensing up and immediately asked, "What's wrong?"

"No-nothing," Kadaj stuttered, praying he didn't lose his anger on Zack. Not after how long he hadn't seen him. He didn't want to lose him. Not again.

"But –"

"I'm fine Zack," Kadaj interrupted, giving his friend a weak smile.

Zack didn't look like he had bought the excuse; instead he lifted his hand and brushed some of the hair falling into Kadaj's right eye out of the way. "I said something wrong didn't I?" he whispered, taking the strands of hair and tucking them behind Kadaj's ear. A few shorter bits flew right back to fall into Kadaj's eye, but he hardly cared.

Kadaj said nothing, eyes fixed on Zack's hand. He couldn't feel himself breath anymore, heart beating faster than ever. "I, when did you move here?" Zack asked finally, finding his voice again. He didn't want to discuss his reaction to what Zack had said, and so moved to what was bugging him.

"Oh, my Uncle passed away and we were living with him so my parents didn't have anyone to stay with anymore. Father didn't want to stay in my Uncle's house anymore, said it brought back bad memories, so we moved here. We live on the servant's quarters of the Castle grounds," Zack answered, his hand having moved away from Kadaj's face. Kadaj missed the warmth, the coarse feeling of his fingers, after all the soft, silkily textures he felt all day.

"Oh…" Kadaj whispered.

Zack stared at him, eyes barely blinking and Kadaj felt like his every quiver and shake was being absorbed into his memory. Suddenly he leaned forward, faster than Kadaj could have seen and Kadaj felt something brush against his lips. It was soft, barely there, but Kadaj felt his eyes widen to the size of saucers and his heart began to beat with a new vigour he hadn't known it possessed. Zack's lips pressed down harder onto his own, and Kadaj felt his body tingle with the warmth of the kiss. Zack breathed onto his lips, causing him to shiver, and Kadaj felt something slid across his lips. Wet and warm, Kadaj parted his lips just slightly, allowing his tongue to touch Zack's. Zack cupped his face, lifting Kadaj's face slightly, and pushing his own tongue into Kadaj's mouth. Closing his eyes, Kadaj lost all train of thought, mesmerized by the kiss, by Zack's lips. Kadaj heard an odd sound gurgle in his throat, sounding like a moan. Zack

"I missed you," Zack whispered, parting his mouth away from Kadaj's, breathing in heavily. His voice was so quiet that Kadaj had barely hard it, thinking his own mind was conjuring the words up. Zack pressed down onto Kadaj's lips a third time, biting down softly on Kadaj's lower lip. Kadaj panted, parting his lips and he felt Zack slip his tongue in. He suddenly found himself lying with his back against the ground, startled eyes looking up at Zack. Zack hovered over him for a single moment, and Kadaj stared into his blue eyes, spotting curiosity and lust? in their depths.

Kadaj wanted Zack to touch him again, wanted to feel his lips again. "Zack…?" he whispered, feeling as if someone was forcing him to take in short gasps of air. Kadaj saw a small smile form on Zack's lips and the man traced his fingers over Kadaj's lips. Kadaj closed his eyes, savouring the touch. Kadaj felt Zack press down on his bottom lip and Kadaj took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them.

"Ka…daj," Zack gasped, slipping his fingers out of Kadaj's mouth. Kadaj stared at him, wondering how all of this had even happened. He felt a fluttering, nauseous feeing in his stomach, and his heart beat against his chest, causing Kadaj to smile. As new as the feelings were, they were pleasant, Zack was pleasant. "I should get going, I have work."

The feeling in his stomach sank, and Kadaj fought off the urge of grabbing Zack and pulling him down. "...O-okay."

Zack slid his fingers down Kadaj's cheek and he bent down and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I'll see if I can visit you sometime," he whispered, and Kadaj could feel every word against his lips. He simply nodded his head and Zack got up. He offered a hand toward Kadaj, to bring him to a sitting position but Kadaj shook his head. "I think I'm going back to sleep."

Zack smiled, "Alright."

Kadaj couldn't help but smile back, and he forced himself to continue to smile until he could no longer see Zack. His eyes closed shut, and he felt himself drift off to sleep.

---

_1718: Hollow Bastion, Destiny Island_

The mask sitting on his face itched the bridge of his nose, tickling his nostrils while it was at it. Axel suppressed any oncoming sneezes, and tried not to let his disdain show. He didn't feel at all being at the ball but apparently reaching age (which in Destiny Island's case was seventeen) meant you _had_ to go the Annual Masquerade Ball every year from then on in. What Axel couldn't comprehend was, why?

Why in the world did everyone want to stick on feathery masks and pretend to be something they weren't? Demyx had tried explaining it to him, but Axel had barely listened. How could he have when the servant in front of him was trying so desperately to take out a fire. He had suddenly clued into his interest of all things flammable and the flames themselves a year and a half ago, when he had accidentally lit a pile of hay on fire. The explanation as to how he didn't share with anyone.

Since then he had burned more things down then he could remember; making sure to keep what he did burn on a small scale…especially after _the_ incident. It wasn't his fault that Reno had decided on picking that exact tree to sit in.

Back to the Ball. Everyone around him was dressed to impress, as shiny and eye-attracting as they could. Along with the most extravagant of masks, that made Axel wonder how their necks were supporting their heads. His own was of the own sort, except he really could have done without it. Thing was, taking the mask off would have been wrong, against the rules. No one was allowed to see anyone's real face, which Axel thought would provide the perfect cover for someone to kill someone. On top of which, one could provide an alibi and get away with the murder. The entire idea of the Masquerade was ridiculous. But Axel, underneath all his scorn, had one reason to come. Roxas. The last three years had been painful, in terms of actual communication with the boy. He had apologized countless times for leaving Roxas mid-conversation because he was needed somewhere, and quite frankly, Axel didn't see why he was being towed around when Reno was the Crown Prince. Didn't he get to slack off or something?

"Thinking about the Great Blond One?"

Axel blinked, head snapping to his right. There stood Riku, dressed in a silver, velvety looking frock coat, adorned with golden embroidery and sapphire encrusted buttons. Underneath the coat was a crisp white shirt, and a white jabot, from which the ruffles seemed endless. His leather boots were black, the buckle made of white gold and the same sapphires on his coat embedded in the gold. What Axel's eye the most was his extravagant mask, all feathers and semi-precious stones. The mask glittered under the Ball Room chandeliers light. Axel blinked, brows furrowing, "Why in the world are you dressed like some pompous ass?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, you called me one just last night. I thought this would be appropriate," Riku smirked, gesturing at his frock coat.

Axel cocked an eyebrow upward, expecting something better (of course Riku couldn't see this eyebrow, what with all the feathers from Axel's mask being in the way and all) but got nothing so he turned his attention back to the staircase, from where all of the night's guests were arriving. "Hm, I wonder how long it'll take for you to realise that the guy's not queer."

"I didn't ask for _your_ opinion," Axel hissed, eyes glaring behind his mask.

"You never do," Riku sighed, sounding like some young lady who was love struck. "It'll be your down fall Axel deary."

"'Deary'?" Axel repeated, thoroughly disgusted by the word.

"What? Now you don't like my term of endearment? First it's me, then it's my word choice, next you'll be hating my choice in lovers."

"'Choice in lovers?'" Axel repeated, again. This time somewhat curious as to what Riku was blathering on about.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Axel, the minute I mention something that pertains to something of the sexual variety your ears perk up. That shows me just how much _you_ care," Riku scoffed, trying his best to sound hurt.

"Shut-up!" Axel seethed through his teeth.

"Always with the profanity. Yeesh," Riku said, rolling his eyes. "I'll be going then. I have to find Kadaj before he runs off to meet his one and only. I'm pretty sure Father wants to see him this time around."

Axel didn't reply; too busy staring at a blond haired boy walking down the stairs. He sighed as he realised that it wasn't Roxas. When he turned to talk to Riku again he found his friend gone. _Huh?_

Shaking his head slightly, Axel bound toward the dining table that had been covered with an assortment of food. He needed something to drink, preferably of the alcoholic variety.

As he walked, he bumped into someone, shoulder slamming into shoulder. Axel growled, but it caught in his throat as he realised who it was that he had bumped into. Roxas, stood in front of him, his mouth twisted into a scowl. "Could you watch where –" He stopped his tirade of displeasure, eyes widening as he realised it was the Prince he was about to yell at.

"Actually I can't when all my attention is focused on trying to find you," Axel smiled, which morphed into a smirk as he saw a pale pink blush form on Roxas's cheeks.

"My apologies, Your Highness," he replied, hand placed right above his heart as he took a small bow. Axel took the time to take in what he was wearing. Roxas had on the stylish frock coat; it was a blue the colour of his eyes. The coat was equal to Riku's in elegance, the designs made in an earthen green colour with white undertones. Underneath he wore a white coloured shirt, and had a simple white neck cloth wrapped around his neck. White breeches, stockings and black shoes followed the coat, buckles glittering a golden sheen. His mask was modelled after a peacock, stylish blue-green feathers sprouting a top the mask, with black fabric outlining his eyes.

"I thought I told you to call me Axel. A-x-e-l, got it memorised?" Axel smirked, staring into Roxas's cerulean eyes.

"Well I can't use you name amidst a crowd, Your Highness. I'd rather not my brother find out that I disrespect the conduct of a Lord when not under his gaze," Roxas explained, eyes shifting to look to his right. Axel got the feeling he didn't want to look into his aquamarine eyes.

"Then maybe you'd like to join me at a table, Lord Roxas?" Axel inquired, utilizing his own decorum now.

"If that would be your desire," Roxas replied, acting every bit the good little Lord that he was.

Axel smirked, "Right this way then, good sir." He waved his hand in the direction to his left and began to walk in said direction. Roxas followed. As Axel weaved his way through the multiple groups of girls, he caught a few girls giving him desirous looks, which he promptly ignored as he had determined approximately ten months ago, while staring at a burning wagon, that he really only had eyes for Roxas.

He saw his table in the distance, empty. His father and mother most likely conversing somewhere in the crowd while is brother was probably flirting with some girl. He really had no morals. Axel didn't hate him as much as he pitied him and every girl he flirted with. His brother was a fun guy – don't get him wrong, he loved the guy, but he was just a moron,

Axel stopped at a chair, offering it to Roxas who took the seat. Axel took the sat beside him and turned to face him, a smirk sitting on his face. "So, my Lord, how was your day?"

"Busy, but that's usual. Yourself?" Roxas replied. Somehow their conversation was holding onto the earlier formalities. Axel thought it was because he found them amusing.

"It was delightful, as most days are," Axel answered, waving a hand at a servant. The servant scurried over, bowed and rushed out a, "How may I help you, Your Highness?"

"Can you get Lord Roxas and me a drink please? Preferably some wine," Axel asked smoothly. Of course the question was an order but Axel liked to think he didn't force anyone to do anything. After all, he hadn't _chosen_ to be Prince of Destiny Island.

"Where's your brother?" Axel asked, trying to make conversation.

"Sora? Or Cloud?"

"Sora, he's younger than you right?"

"By a few minutes, yes," Roxas answered, hands tugging at his neck wrap, most likely to loosen it.

"Minutes?" Axel enquired, slightly confused.

"Mmhmm, we're twins. I know I come off as an elder brother but that's only because Sora comes off as a five year old kid," explained Roxas, eyes wandering over the cutlery on the table.

"A five year old kid, you say? Maybe he and my brother can start a club," Axel stated dryly, lacing his fingers together.

Roxas chuckled, "Except that Sora is a five year old innocence wise, your brother on the other hand acts like one. No offence of course."

"None taken," Axel replied, eyes landing on the waiter who was walking toward him with two wine glasses set on a tray.

"Your Highness, your wine," the servant said, placing the tray in front of Axel so he could take a glass off. Roxas followed his lead. Axel nodded his head, taking a sip of the red liquid. After drinking it since he was ten, Axel hardly noticed the acrid taste that was left on his tongue as he swallowed. He looked at Roxas, who, he presumed had also been subjected who wine when he was ten. Most of the children were.

"Axel!" Axel heard his name being called and he looked over Roxas's head and saw Demyx bounding over. Axel suppressed a groan as this would disrupt his little moment with Roxas. "Axel, I need help!"

"What is it Demyx?" Axel sighed, placing his wine glass on the table.

"Zexion – Wait, is this the Great Blond One?" Demyx shouted, a giant grin settling on his face.

Axel groaned. Loudly.

"'Great Blond One?'" Roxas repeated, a look of utter confusion on his face. It was followed by a blush that settled nicely across his cheeks, which indicated to Axel that he had figured out who the 'Great Blond One' was.

"It's what we call _you_, when you're not around…Except that you're around right now sort of defeats its purpose…" Demyx trailed.

Axel felt his cheeks burn up and he quickly turned his gaze away from Roxas, hoping that he hadn't seen his red face. "Demyx I'm going to _kill_ you."

"That wouldn't be very nice, Axel," Demyx said, brows furrowing up in concern.

"Just shut-up and leave!" Axel hissed, so not to begin shouting at his friend in the middle of the Masquerade.

"But I need your help!" he whined back, stomping his foot down like a two-year old.

"You should have thought of that before blurting out something so embarrassing." Axel growled, finding it incredibly difficult not to start shouting. His hands had clenched into fists and he had bit down on his teeth, setting his jaw. This would make sure he didn't start screaming.

"…I'm sorry?" Demyx offered, the apology sounding rather unapologetic to Axel. He glared up at his friend, trying his very best to muster all of his rage into his eyes. Of course Demyx couldn't tell he was being glared at with Axel's fiery red mask in the way. It was proving to be bothersome accessory. However mandatory it may be.

"Just go away?" Axel moaned, realising that Demyx couldn't see his glare with the mask being in the way and all.

"Fine! See if I ever help you with Roxas!" Demyx huffed, stalking off in the other direction.

"You never do!" Axel hollered after him, earning a few disapproving looks from some of the gentlemen at the party.

"…Um, what was that about?" he heard Roxas ask.

"Can we ignore it ever happened and find another place to talk?" Axel requested, eyes screwed shut and the pleading in his voice evident to even himself.

"…I suppose," Roxas answered, after a small pause. Axel sighed with relief and smiled weakly in Roxas's direction.

"I know _exactly _where to go," he smiled, almost beaming. "Let's go!"

Roxas just nodded his head, looking dumbfounded at Axel's sudden vigour. Axel grabbed him by the wrist and began moving through the crowd of people again, heading for a small garden that Vincent Valentine, Lord of Hollow Bastion, had once shown Axel's father and him on a tour when Axel had been around nine. He ignored the whispers and gasps he heard from around him, as he knew that people were probably wondering why he had another man's wrist clenched so tightly in his hand. But Axel could only think about Roxas.

Could only think about having two minutes of peace with the boy without _something_ or _someone_ else showing up to ruin the moment.

-----

**Author's Notes:** Tell me what you think guys. And again, is you have any questions, just ask.


End file.
